


Secret Account

by onegoldpiece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Smut, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoldpiece/pseuds/onegoldpiece
Summary: Camboy Oikawa tempts a doting Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Was that him? 

Hinata admittedly finished up first, stuffing a tissue in the trash (along with his dirtied moral compass) before returning to the video. 

Toru Oikawa down on his knees sucking cock in a club bathroom. 

That had to be him. 

His eyes weren’t in the video, only bits and pieces of his face, but his body and those noises. 

Hinata remembered. 

He hadn’t seen him since that night on the beach. Everything about Oikawa was still so intimidating, more so now. Hinata had toyed with the idea of DMing him but the words, the reasons sounded so weak. After all, the proof that he was everything Hinata wasn’t was here in this nine second video. 

Two tan thighs yielding a 10-inch cock, a gruff voice encouraging the enthusiastic, sloppy tongue taking up most of the screen, ending on a high-pitched, needy yelp.

That was the moan Hinata heard in his ear before pulling away, exchanging information, and turning in for the night. 

That was two weeks ago. 

Hinata watched the video again and again, temples pulsing, heat rushing through his core every nine seconds. That was him. Oikawa wasn’t his first, but he was definitely the most memorable.

It was too spontaneous to act then… 

Hinata rolled over in his full-size bed, the iron headboard a hand-me-down from a coworker. He turned his phone upside down, the 2 a.m. darkness heavy around him, the kind of half-darkness that took over once you’ve been awake for a few hours, fighting the urge to succumb to sleep. He opened up his phone again, the sight burnt in his memory. He rubbed his thighs together under his jersey bed sheets, sending them further down.

He pulled open Instagram and went to Oikawa’s profile. Hinata knew he liked to go out, and that scene matched the one he described so adoringly when they had dinner together. 

An image jumped out at him; Oikawa posing innocently enough in a group of four at a very high class restaurant in São Paulo, the flash blinding, reflecting off the groups’ collective and expensive wristwatches. 

A big, tan man hung over Oikawa’s shoulder. Hinata swallowed hard. That was the only photo Oikawa had with that man, and the time was stamped months before they met on the beach. 

Hinata’s heart raced, his body splayed out on his mattress, sheets swallowed by the floor, half-hazardously batted away by anxious legs darting across the soft fabric. 

He pressed send.


	2. Chapter 2

The three dots appeared less than a minute after Hinata hit send. Nope. Instant regret. 

It was two a.m., no way he just got lucky. 

The phone was pressed into the sheets, screen side down. Wound up tightly on his side, he stared at the phone, intestines weaving. 

The screen lit up. Hinata flinched. Couldn’t he wait to deal with his consequences in the morning? 

But if Oikawa was anything, he was unpredictable. 

Hinata picked up his phone and read the DM on the lock screen preview. 

_in rio until sunday. where are u, shoyo :)_

Hinata answered him quickly. It was totally normal to reach out, ask if he was ok. It wasn’t Shoyo’s scene, the clubs Oikawa spent time in were the most well known in Brazil. Tonight didn’t look any different. His story featured a searing rooftop sunset and a circle of drinks held by an array of indistinguishable forearms, pretty jewelry and always, always the expensive wristwatches. 

_i see .. I actually didn’t go out tn. Practice tm._

…

 _U caught me_ 😛

Hinata sat up in bed and ran an anxious hand through his hair, ashy, dry, and huge from the saltwater and sun. 

He typed back, “proof I need sleep. Talk soon?”

…

_yes shoyo :) before u say goodnight,_

Hinata’s hand shot down to his thighs. He rubbed them together slowly, irrationally embarrassed that Oikawa would know how hard he’s made him tonight… 

The dots disappeared and a message spread out across the screen. It was a link. 

_until next time.. when u want to see me, use the code ‘shoyo’_ ☺️ 

Curiosity fueled his sense of urgency, leaving Oikawa’s messages in the dust and tapping towards the Safari app as fast as he could. 

He pasted in the link, _OnlyFans_ , and was prompted to download the app. He did so in a hurry, only wanting to know what was behind this apparent … paywall? 

That’s right. The password. 

Shoyo’s stomach was still in knots. He needed to buy himself some time. 

He replied, “where do i put the code?”

Hinata was met with a chilly silence while he tried to work the foreign site. 

A message popped up. 

_sleep tight monster_

Hinata throbbed. He managed to create a login off a throwaway email account. 

His heart was about to fly itself across the room. 

When prompted, Hinata punched in the code. 

_**shoyo** _

His finger hovered above the enter key, his eyes feasting at the code, a password, a key that they shared… 

He pressed down, freeing his cock to stroke the sensitive flesh, unable to look away from Oikawa’s slutty tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 soon! 💖


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, can I get you some tea? I have the room to myself. I’m sharing it, but Sergio-san has a really rich girlfriend who stays with him wherever we go.”

Hinata just nodded and smiled, taking in the extremely impressive hotel quarters where Oikawa’s team was staying. A decent chandelier hung between two twin beds, one untouched and the other slightly lived in. Hinata sat awkwardly on one of the two armchairs by the large window, a heavy curtain blocking the beach view. 

“I have black tea. Do you like black tea? Shoyo? Shoyo-san?” 

“Oh! Yes. That sounds great… thank you.” 

Oikawa extended his voice from the other side of the suite, where the tiny kitchen was. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said. 

Hinata froze. He focused on the somewhat distant shuffle in the kitchen. Of course that was surprising to hear, but he thought back to the one constant that he could never deny. 

The way he busied himself, unknowingly (or not) teasing his guest. That was Oikawa. 

The kettle started picking up steam. Hinata gulped. He was actually here, in his hotel room. Public transit took an hour for him to get there, and he was ready to manifest every thought and expectation he dreamed up for tonight. 

Hinata stood up and marched towards the kitchen. The sound of his footsteps alerted Oikawa to his new movements, half-paying attention to the kettle having almost reached its boiling point. 

Doe-eyed yet determined, Shoyo extended an arm out. He took Oikawa’s palm and grasped it, enough to gain his full attention as the kettle screamed and the steam soared. 

Hinata moved up closer. Oikawa’s eyes glistened, his slightly confused reaction but lack of argument was enough for Shoyo to place a bracing hand on his thin waist and pull him in. 

Hinata snaked the other arm up Oikawa’s chest, shifted to the balls of his feet, and brought Oikawa’s face onto his. 

Aggressive at first, but soft enough to make Oikawa lose his footing. 

“Oikawa-san!” 

Shoyo moved Oikawa’s body away from the steaming kettle. He shut the stovetop off and finished pouring the tea into the hotel’s quaint plastic tea cups. After, he turned back to find Oikawa standing exactly where Shoyo placed him, eyes still wide with confusion and intrigue.   
Hinata picked the cups up only to set them right back down. 

“I’m sorry… I think our tea will get cold,” he said with a smirk. 

Oikawa smiled and shied his face away, slightly uncomfortable with just how comfortable he was starting to feel. This time he extended his hand out to Shoyo, leading him to his bed. 

Oikawa climbed on top and Shoyo followed suit. So comfortable, he thought, subtly checking out the tan, seemingly carefree man spread out next to him. Oikawa didn’t even bother wearing anything other than his team sweatshirt and an extra cozy pair of athletic joggers. He scoffed, unknowingly out loud, when he noticed Shoyo was wearing more or less the same thing. 

“What?” Hinata asked. 

“Hm? Oh… nothing,” he looked down and fidgeted with the sheets. “It gets cold here at night, huh?” Oikawa said, now diverting his attention to Hinata’s hand, vulnerable on his thigh. 

“Yeah, it does. I love it, living by the beach. I didn’t even have to buy an AC unit,” Shoyo answered, a little too enthusiastically. 

Oikawa let out a breathy laugh and then held it. He reached over for his hand. 

Shoyo felt hot. 

“Shoyo…” Oikawa kept his gaze averted. Hinata worried and took to gently rubbing his thumb against Oikawa’s palm, waiting for more. 

But it never came. Oikawa pounced suddenly, bringing Shoyo into a tight embrace as their lips met again. 

Shoyo didn’t argue, in fact his lungs filled with the air he kept forgetting to breathe. 

Oikawa politely pushed back, so gently, only trying to calm Shoyo’s excited tongue, clearly eager to explore. 

“Shoyo…”

“Toru,” Hinata pulled away and tugged softly at the bottom of Oikawa’s hoodie. “I, um, Oikawa-san… I haven’t stopped thinking about you,” Hinata moved in for a kiss, but Oikawa pulled away. 

“Liar.” 

Shoyo paused. He looked at him with the most hurt puppy dog eyes Oikawa had ever seen. 

“Huh?” Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s hands. 

“You lie… I tried to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” 

Oikawa paused only to take in Hinata’s pure expression. 

“Who I am. The part of me… that’s not volleyball.” 

Hinata didn’t like that Oikawa kept hiding his face.

“Oikawa-san… I don’t know what you mean really… but, you seem upset. I’m not lying. It’s true. Oikawa-san… you’re so fucking hot.” 

Oikawa froze. 

“You sent me those videos for a reason, right?” Hinata asked in earnest, eyes desperate and beaming. 

Completely stunned and admittedly overwhelmed by his own words tonight, Oikawa let the warm feelings flow through him. 

After all, when he stopped pouting to look up —

“Ah! You finally looked at me… don’t hide from me anymore, Oikawa-san. I’d be so lonely if you weren’t here.” 

— he felt so comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that wraps it up! thank you so much for reading ♡


End file.
